Daily Lives of Recon Corps
by Vaynard
Summary: Sebuah serial one-shot dengan berbagai tema, universe, setting, dan pairing. Tidak ada kesinambungan antara satu cerita dengan cerita lain kecuali dinyatakan demikian. Chapter 3 theme: Diary/Chapter 4 theme: Epithet. Double update!
1. Popularity

Setelah beberapa minggu kena writer block tingkat akut pada 2 fic OP, aku beralih sebentar ke fandom lain. Tapi lagi-lagi tangan gatal buat menulis multi-chap, so yeah...

Oh ya, ada beberapa pairing shoujo-ai, so beware.

Theme 1: Popularity

Characters: Christa/Ymir

Setting: Setelah ekspedisi ke-57

* * *

**Daily Lives of Recon Corps**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic**

**SnK ©Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: shoujo-ai**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini, Christa jadi terkenal.

Oh, bukan, bukan akhir-akhir ini saja. Sehari-hari, kau bisa melihatnya dikerumuni orang-orang, baik cowok maupun cewek. Hm, mungkin lebih tepat kalau kubilang bahwa Christa ini anak yang paling populer di angkatan ke-104.

Berbeda dengan Mikasa yang jelita tapi sangat sulit didekati karena loyalitasnya ke Eren (tanyakan Jean atau Sasha). Beda juga Annie dengan sifat dingin dan cueknya yang mempesona (Bertholdt merasakannya sendiri). Atau, Sasha yang hanya mencintai makanan. Atau aku, yang cenderung dingin. Christa adalah cewek baik hati dan ramah pada siapa saja, sehingga secara natural dia lebih mudah didekati. Seolah-olah dia memiliki aura yang mampu menenangkan siapa saja di dekatnya.

Dan, ketenarannya semakin menjadi sejak ekspedisi ke-57 berakhir.

Seperti barusan. Aku beberapa kali mendapati Reiner meliriknya berulangkali dengan wajah gemas, seolah ingin memakannya (ugh). Jean (yang kupikir hanya menyukai Mikasa) diam-diam memandangnya. Bahkan Armin, yang (harusnya) cuma ingin dekat dengan Eren, ikut-ikutan. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak seperti itu. Mereka memang sedikit akrab dengan Christa sebagai sesama angkatan ke-104, tapi nggak sampai memberikan pandangan tertarik seperti itu!

Ah, lagi.

Kali ini, Armin yang meliriknya, dengan wajah penasaran.

Hm.

Anak berambut pendek itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku meliriknya balik. Dasar.

Nona populer, eh?

...

Bagaimana perasaanku, kau bertanya?

Senang, tentunya.

Ya, senang.

Oh, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku punya alasan...

Itu bagus, ketenaran anak itu. Karena dengan begitu, dia nggak akan diusili dan digoda. Para penggemar akan setia melindunginya. Dengan badan kecil dan wajah imut-imutnya, Christa adalah target keusilan yang sangat empuk. Dia bisa bertahan di akademi sampai lulus, tak lain karena aku dan para cewek lain melindunginya...

Hm, ngomong-ngomong soal itu... sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku selalu penasaran. Kenapa anak sekecil (dan seimut) berada di garis depan pertempuran? Dia tidak pantas ada di tempat seperti ini, menurutku.

Anak imut seperti Christa harusnya menikmati masa mudanya dengan bermain-main bersama kawan-kawannya, tanpa mempedulikan perang dengan para Titan.

Tapi, tidak. Dia memilih menjadi prajurit dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Dan, dia menjalaninya dengan amat baik; terpilih sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik pada akhirnya. Walaupun peringkat paling buntut (yah, itu lebih baik daripadaku yang lulus dengan predikat "asal lulus").

Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir tentang ini.

Intinya, terkenalnya Christa adalah suatu hal yang melegakan.

Tapi... bagaimana aku menjelaskan suatu perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku...

...

Malam itu adalah malam pertama setelah Recon Corps kembali dari ekspedisi ke-57 keluar Wall Rose, ekspedisi yang berakhir dengan hancurnya hampir 40% pasukan karena serbuan _Titan Shifter_ berjuluk Female Titan itu dan pasukannya.

Semua orang capek baik secara fisik dan mental, itu jelas. Tapi Commander Erwin tidak peduli dan meminta beberapa anggota yang dia percayai (ditambah Eren dan Mikasa) untuk berkumpul dalam upaya penyelidikan identitas asli sang Female Titan. Sementara, anggota skuad lainnya diperintahkan bersiaga di daerah perkemahan yang terletak pada hutan pinggir tembok. Daerah yang cukup rawan sebenarnya, mengingat pergerakan Titan yang semakin agresif pada ekspedisi tadi. Walaupun pada malam hari para Titan memang tidak aktif, tidak ada yang tahu apa teori itu berlaku untuk Female Titan.

Suasana perkemahan menjadi tegang dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk tidur. Sehingga, para prajurit berkumpul di dekat api unggun untuk bersenda gurau. Suasana yang cukup aneh sebenarnya, mengingat jatuhnya banyak korban tadi. Walaupun bagi mereka yang sudah lama berada di Recon Corps, suasana seperti itu sudah biasa. Mungkin mereka ingin mensyukuri hidup dan bagian tubuh mereka yang masih melekat dengan cara itu. Mungkin, dengan itu juga mereka menghormati kawan seperjuangan yang gugur.

Lulusan angkatan ke-104 alias para prajurit baru pun terseret dalam tempo para senior.

Adalah Jean, dari semua orang, yang memulai pembicaraan. Awalnya teman-teman seangkatannya merasa aneh atas sikap anak itu, tapi lama-lama mereka juga ikut ngobrol. Pokok pembicaraan tentunya adalah ekspedisi tadi; berbagai cerita seru, gila, seram, dan bodoh terlontar... pembicaraan yang cukup normal sebenarnya.

Sampai pada suatu saat, mereka membicarakan Christa dan tindakan heroiknya waktu menolong Armin dan kawan-kawan selepas serangan Female Titan.

"... dan waktu Armin sudah sok keren ingin tinggal sendirian, muncullah Christa!" Jean mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke Christa, yang melambaikan tangan kecilnya di depan wajah karena malu. Jean menyeringai melihat reaksi anak itu. "Hahahaha, nggak usah malu-malu begitu dong, pahlawanku. Waktu itu perasaanku campur aduk antara lega, ingin tertawa, dan merasa kesal pada diri sendiri karena diselamatkan seorang cewek,".

"Ooo-h..." Connie, Bertholdt, dan Sasha membulatkan mulut mereka, kagum.

Christa tersipu-sipu.

"Hum. Waktu itu Christa terlihat seperti putri berkuda putih, sungguh keren."

"Maksudmu, pangeran berkuda putih?"

"Hus, Connie. Christa itu cewek, dari atas ke bawah," Reiner, yang menyandarkan diri di pohon dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan, mengoreksi tegas. Tidak ada yang menyadari nada bicaranya yang sedikit protektif (dan menjurus pelecehan) itu.

"A-ahaha," Christa tertawa malu. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, "Um... Jean, Chloe warnanya coklat."

"Chloe?"

"Kuda yang aku tunggangi tadi."

"Umu... bukannya Byrnhild?" komentar Sasha, masih dengan potongan roti dalam mulutnya. Menurutnya sih, dia lapar karena stres. Tak heran, dari tadi dia apes terus, berulangkali berhadapan dengan Defiant Titan. Timnya jugalah yang pertama melihat Female Titan itu, walaupun dia berhasil melarikan diri terlebih dulu (dengan pengorbanan kedua seniornya).

"Eh, iya! Jangan memberi nama kuda sembarangan, bisa dimarahi senior," sambung Connie.

"Haiz, nggak akan ada senior yang tega memarahi anak seimut Christa," kata Reiner lagi, kali ini terang-terangan menggoda anak itu. Bertholdt memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya, yang ditanggapi Reiner dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"... aku nggak yakin beberapa senior kita menyukai cewek."

Komentar sambil lalu dari Jean membuat mereka semua tertawa. Sementara, Christa menundukkan wajahnya yang agak memanas, sepertinya masih terpengaruh ucapan Reiner tadi. Terang-terangan digoda seperti itu di depan teman-teman... memalukan!

Setelah tawa mereka reda, eh... lagi-lagi para cowok membicarakan dia! Christa tak tahan lagi, dia memblokade suara-suara yang menggodanya, lalu menoleh ke arah Ymir yang duduk di seberangnya sambil memasang wajah meminta bantuan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

"..."

Ymir tidak memperhatikannya. Cewek dengan bintik wajah itu memutar-mutar cangkir di tangannya, memandang ke suatu arah lain.

"Mu..." Christa pun mencoba memanggilnya dengan suara amat pelan yang sepertinya tak mungkin didengar, "Psst, Ymir... Ymir! Tolong aku..."

Tapi sepertinya pikiran cewek yang dipanggilnya itu tak ada di sana. Entah melamun, mengantuk, atau memang tidak mendengarkan.

Christa langsung cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya... hasilnya, wajah yang membuat para cowok melongo.

"_... dewinya ngambek."_

"_Nikahi aku sekarang."_

"_Reiner, kau memang tidak tanggung-tanggung ya."_

"_Waah... aku mengerti maksudmu, Jean."_

...

Menjelang dini hari, keramaian di perkemahan mulai berakhir, digantikan dengan bunyi dengkuran dan bisikan. Sepertinya, rasa capek para prajurit sudah memuncak... sehingga mereka yang tidak kebagian tugas berjaga langsung beranjak ke tenda masing-masing untuk beristirahat dari hari yang panjang itu.

Situasi pergerakan banyak orang itu dimanfaatkan Christa untuk menemui Ymir.

"Oh, haahm... malam, Christa. Belum tidur?" tanya Ymir pada Christa yang menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah dan kedua tangan menggenggam ujung kausnya. Dia terlihat amat gugup.

Benar saja, anak berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab dan malah menyeret Ymir.

Sesampainya di belakang tenda mereka, Christa melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan membelakangi Ymir tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Saat itulah, Ymir merasa akan ada pembicaraan serius. Dia pun menggosok kelopak matanya yang terasa amat berat beberapa kali, lalu berkata dengan nada menyindir. "Hei, menyeretku ke tempat sepi begini... kamu nggak berpikir untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' padaku 'kan?"

"Eh..." Christa menolehi Ymir, wajahnya amat merah. "T-tidak! Kenapa kamu berpikir hal seperti itu?!"

Ymir tertawa kencang, sepertinya amat puas melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya itu. Setelah tawanya usai, dia menyeringai usil lagi. "Lalu, ada apa, eh nona populer?"

"Mu..." Christa menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Setelah mengabaikannya, Ymir barusan menggodanya dan sekarang menyindirnya! Menyebalkan!

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, dan bergumam, "Padahal Ymir juga populer... di kalangan cewek."

"Geh..."

Tepat sasaran. Dengan penampilan maskulin dan kebaikan hatinya yang kasar tapi menghangatkan, tidak heran Ymir bisa populer di kalangan cewek. Padahal, sebenarnya dia bisa sedingin Annie kalau tidak berurusan dengan Christa.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sepertinya semua pembicaraan tentang popularitas ini membuat suasana jadi canggung.

"Uh, lalu," Ymir menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa kamu menyeretku ke sini?"

Christa diam saja. Ymir pun mulai memutar otaknya, mencoba menebak apa mau anak itu.

"...mau curhat soal kejadian tadi siang?"

Christa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Atau kamu nggak bisa tidur, seperti malam sebelum berangkat ekspedisi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atau... kamu memang ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' padaku?"

"...!" Christa memelototinya dengan wajah merah. Tak lama, dia membuang mukanya sambil mendengus.

"_Aah, kambuh deh, dia mendiamkan aku," _pikir Ymir. Kemudian, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, aku menyerah."

Mendengar itu, Christa mengangkat wajahnya, wajah yang masih cemberut itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Ymir mengangkat alisnya, lalu mendekatkan telinganya.

Christa melonjak, dan dia mundur selangkah. Tapi, melihat wajah penasaran Ymir, dia pun luluh. Dia menelan ludah, dan berbisik ke telinga lawan bicaranya itu.

"Waktu Ymir tidak berkomentar apa-apa waktu aku digoda Reiner dan yang lain, aku... merasa sedikit kecewa."

Ymir melebarkan matanya, lalu buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

"Sebentar," cewek berambut hitam itu mengajukan sebelah tangannya ke depan Christa, memintanya berhenti berbicara dulu. Dia lalu meletakkan tangan satunya di dahinya yang berkerut memikirkan maksud omongan Christa. _"Cuek... populer... kecewa? Aku?"_

Ah.

Tak lama, Ymir menatap Christa dengan sebelah alis terangkat.  
"Dengan kata lain, kamu ingin aku... uh, cemburu?"

Wajah Christa makin tertunduk, dan Ymir bisa melihat bahkan telinga anak itu memerah.

Ymir bisa merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti melihatnya. _"Nikahi aku sekarang,"_ dia menahan kuat-kuat perkataan yang sudah sampai di ujung bibirnya itu, lalu berdehem untuk mengakhiri lamunannya. "Ehem. Jadi, uh... kenapa kamu ingin... aku cemburu?"

Christa mendongak untuk menatap Ymir dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'jangan buat aku mengatakannya'. Ymir bergeming, dia menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap serius anak itu.

Kali ini tatapan memelas Christa takkan menghentikannya mengorek kebenaran!

Tak lama, Christa pun menyerah di bawah tatapan tajam Ymir. Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu dengan suara amat pelan, berkata, "H-habis... Ymir pernah bilang ingin menikah denganku, jadi harusnya kamu cemburu kalau aku didekati orang lain 'kan..."

Ymir melebarkan matanya.

Tunggu, kenapa anak ini-

"Kamu... dengar yang waktu itu?" tanya Ymir, tak percaya.

Christa mengangguk pelan. "Aku salah satu lulusan terbaik, Ymir, indraku tajam," Christa membusungkan dadanya, lalu wajahnya memerah lagi. "J-jadi, ya... aku dengar itu."

Ymir melongo mendengar itu. Perasaan, waktu itu dia mengatakan hal itu dalam hati... ah, apakah ini yang dinamakan intuisi perempuan?

Tapi tunggu.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu... kamu menganggap yang waktu itu serius?" tanya Ymir, ragu-ragu. Christa mengangguk pelan, dan saat itu juga muncul rona merah yang amat samar pada pipi berbintik Ymir.

"_Ahhh, Ymir merona! Baru pertama kali lihat!" _pikir Christa, kagum. Dia tidak mau mengatakannya karena jika Ymir mendengarnya, rona merah yang amat langka itu akan langsung lenyap.

"T-tapi Christa, kita ini sama-sama cewek! Apa kamu nggak merasa ucapanku itu aneh?"

"Uh-hum," Christa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau orang lain yang bilang begitu, jelas aneh. Tapi, karena Ymir yang bilang begitu, aku malah... senang."

"Hah?" Ymir melebarkan matanya. Serius, apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa pembicaraan mereka bisa sampai di poin ini?

Dia meletakkan jarinya di dahi, mencoba memikirkan lagi apa yang telah terjadi.

Christa digoda Reiner dan yang lain secara terang-terangan. Dia minta tolong padanya, tapi waktu itu Ymir sedang melamun. Kemudian Christa menyeretnya untuk bicara 4 mata. Dia bilang, dia ingin Ymir merasa cemburu kalau dia digoda orang lain.

"_Cemburu... digoda orang lain... menikah... ah-" _

Kemudian itu disadarinya.

Bodohnya dia. Kenapa baru sekarang? Padahal, selama ini Christa sudah memberikan tanda-tanda yang amat jelas (kalau mereka berduaan)... yang tidak dia sadari. Setelah calon rival muncul, barulah dia menyadarinya!

Wajah Ymir merona lagi setelah mendapatkan kesimpulan itu. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak menyadari Christa yang menatapnya dengan takjub.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan meredakan rona merahnya, Ymir menoleh lagi, menghadap Christa. "Uh, aku..."

Christa terus menatapnya dengan penuh antisipasi.

"U-uh..." Ymir memejamkan matanya, lalu berkata, "J-jelas aku cemburu! Mana ada orang yang nggak cemburu kalau calon pengantinnya didekati orang lain?!"

Saat Ymir membuka matanya, tampak Christa memandangnya dengan mata berkilauan dan pipi yang merona. Ymir pun menyadari kalau pipinya juga terasa panas, dan dia buru-buru memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ymir tidak jujur ih."

"... kau memaksaku mengatakannya..." Ymir bergumam.

Christa tersenyum lebar setelahnya, ekspresi yang membuat Ymir kehilangan kesabaran. Diapun menghampiri Christa dan meletakkan kedua tangan di bahunya yang kecil itu.

"Umph."

Ymir memeluknya.

Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka membuat kepala Christa tepat berada di dada Ymir, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang "normal". Ya, kedua orang ini memang menyadari kalau hubungan mereka itu tidak normal, tapi peduli amat.

"Ymir...?"

"D-diam... aku nggak biasa mengatasi hal seperti ini."

Christa yang ada dalam pelukannya tak bisa melihat wajah Ymir yang merah padam saat itu. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena Ymir... Ymir yang itu, yang cuek dan dingin, memeluknya!

"Ymir... hangat," gumam Christa.

Sebuah pernyataan yang cukup aneh, mengingat arti nama Ymir itu sendiri.

...

Aku tahu, alasanku mendekati Christa hanyalah untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Aku... tidak pantas berada di sampingnya.

Kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik aku menyerahkannya pada Reiner atau Bertholdt yang lebih mampu melindunginya daripada aku. Atau Annie. Atau Mikasa. Siapapun, yang bukan aku.

Tapi, biarlah... biarkan aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersamanya, sebentar saja.

* * *

A/N

Bagi kalian yang baca manga SnK, pasti sudah tahu motif Ymir nempel terus ke Christa. That being said, Ymir pernah komentar ke Reiner kalau dia bukan cewek yang tertarik pada cowok. So... yep, yuri flag.

* * *

- Omake -

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ymir."

"Hm?"

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, siapa yang jadi mempelai prianya?"

"Hah? Memang harus ada yang seperti itu? Kita ini sama-sama cewek."

"Unn... karena aku ingin melihat Ymir pakai gaun yang cantik, sepertinya aku yang harus jadi mempelai prianya ya?"

"Bicara apa kamu, sudah jelas kamu yang lebih pantas-"

"Lalu, aku ingin Reiner atau Armin, atau Jean yang jadi pendamping..."

"_... ternyata Christa ada tendensi S."_


	2. Lie

Coba bikin first-person POV :)

Theme 2: Lie

Character: Eren

Setting: saat Eren berhasil mencapai distrik Shinganshina bersama Recon Corps.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah fan comic.

* * *

**Daily Lives of Recon Corps**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic**

**SnK ©Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Adult-ish (?)**

* * *

"_Eren, kau harus kembali ke rumahmu, di sana kau akan menemukan semuanya!" Grisha Yeager mengalungkan kunci itu pada anaknya, Eren yang masih setengah sadar. "Sampai saat itu, jaga ini baik-baik!"_

_Pria itu kemudian menghilang secepat dia datang. Yang diingat Eren darinya adalah rasa sakit akibat suntikan sang dokter dan rasa dingin dari kunci logam yang terkalung di dadanya..._

...

Lima tahun sudah lewat sejak aku terakhir bertemu ayah. Selama itu, aku melanjutkan dan berusaha meraih cita-citaku bergabung dengan Recon Corps. Selain untuk membasmi para Titan, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang disimpan ayah di ruang bawah tanah rumah untukku. Mungkin, jika aku menemukannya, aku bisa membongkar rahasia para Titan.

Masalahnya, rumahku berada di Distrik Shinganshina, yang setelah 5 tahun rusaknya Tembok Maria jelas menjadi area kekuasaan Titan. Untungnya, kami dipimpin Erwin Smith yang ahli taktik jenius itu, sehingga lewat perencanaan matang, pada ekspedisi ke-59 ini kami berhasil mencapainya.

Ekspedisi yang benar-benar gila, karena kami harus berkelana di area kekuasaan Titan selama berbulan-bulan. Untungnya ada 4 orang yang bisa berubah menjadi Titan dalam pasukan ini, sehingga jatuhnya korban tidak terlalu besar. Selain aku dan Ymir yang bertarung dengan sukarela, duo ababil itu juga mau bekerjasama, dengan bayaran kebebasan mereka.

Sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku nggak bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan mereka. Aku masih ingin memasukkan 1-2 tinjuan (dalam bentuk Titan) atau pedang ke mulut mereka... tapi, Letnan Levi sudah mengajariku kalau aku tak boleh melibatkan perasaan personal dalam peperangan.

Jadi... sudahlah. Yang penting mereka bisa berguna.

Sore ini, akhirnya kami sampai di Distrik Shinganshina, yang kini menjadi kota hantu. Lebih tepatnya, kami berada di dalam rumahku yang lama, yang sudah nggak terlihat seperti tempat yang dulunya pernah dihuni keluarga kami. Setelah membongkar reruntuhan, pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah pun terlihat.

"Akhirnya... aku sampai di sini," aku menelan ludah karena gugup. Sepertinya teman-teman di belakangku juga merasakan hal yang sama... jadi aku menoleh dan berkata,"Siap, teman-teman? Ini adalah titik terakhir! Setelah membuka ini, kita akan mengetahui sejarah dan nggak bisa kembali pada kehidupan yang biasanya-"

Tapi Letnan Levi mengakhiri pidato kerenku itu dengan dingin.

"Cukup bacotnya dan cepat buka!"

Kemudian dia menendangku! Tendangan dia sebegitu kuatnya sampai aku terpental dan menghancurkan pintu ruang bawah tanah, mendarat dengan wajahku. Aku pun bangkit dalam kegelapan total., disusul Letnan Levi dan yang lain dengan beberapa obor.

Ruang bawah tanah, ya... aku nggak pernah masuk kemari, jadi pemandangan sekitar cukup mengagetkanku.

Lemari-lemari dengan tumpukan dokumen menyentuh atap, buku-buku tebal bertebaran, meja yang dipenuhi gelas kaca dengan bekas mencurigakan, peta daerah yang ditinggali manusia, dan beberapa peti di pojok ruangan. Singkatnya, sebuah laboratorium... kalau nggak salah itu istilahnya.

Ukh, tempat ini benar-benar kotor. Sepertinya beratku bertambah beberapa kilo hanya karena menyentuh jaring laba-laba di sekitar...

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Letnan Levi meneriaki kami semua untuk berpencar mencari petunjuk dalam ruangan itu.

... apa aku berhalusinasi waktu melihat wajah Letnan amat pucat? Mungkin seorang maniak kebersihan sepertinya nggak tahan melihat semua kekacauan ini...

Tujuan pertamaku adalah peti-peti di pojok ruangan yang sepertinya nggak pernah disentuh, mencurigakan. Tutupnya nggak bisa dibuka, jadi aku menebasnya dengan pedangku.

Benar saja, aku langsung disambut kotak bertuliskan "Rahasia Ayah" di dalamnya.

"Oke, semuanya, ini dia!" Aku mengangkat kotak itu dan meletakkannya di meja eksperimen agar yang lain bisa melihatnya. Semua orang menelan ludah karena gugup, lalu kubuka kotak itu.

Di dalamnya...

"Girl Next Door."

"Titansutra."

"H Magazine ja Nai!"

...

"Majalah porno?!" Aku berteriak kencang di tengah kesunyian.

APA-APAAN INI, AYAH?!

Letnan Levi dan yang lain menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Mikasa malah sudah menghunus pedangnya, sepertinya dia siap mencincang habis buku-buku itu...

Harga diri ayah pasti sudah lenyap karena ini. Salahnya!

Ah, aku pasti salah ambil.

"P-pasti aku salah ambil, sebentar!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju peti-peti tadi, dan membongkarnya. Selama itu pula aku merasakan tatapan mata teman-teman menusuk punggungku... heh, biarlah. Setelah ini kalian akan memujiku, haha.

Setelah peti ketiga kubuka, aku melihatnya. Kotak bertuliskan "Milik Ayah Paling Rahasia." Yosh, nggak salah lagi. Pasti ini. Diletakkan di tempat paling tersembunyi, rahasia yang paling rahasia.

Aku membawanya ke meja, menyingkirkan benda-benda mesum tadi, dan membuka kotak kedua ini.

Di dalamnya...

"My Daughter Cannot Be This Cute!"

"Imouto Complex."

"Oh Mamamia!"

...

"Sekarang komik porno?!" Aku berteriak lagi.

AYAH BRENGSEK! SELAMA INI KAU MENIPUKU?!

Ingin rasanya aku berubah jadi Titan dan mengubur dalam-dalam tempat memalukan ini! Tapi, itu akan gawat buat teman-teman di sini...

Uh... teman-teman?

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat mata mereka semakin menyipit, sampai hanya terlihat garis. Kemudian aku merasakan aura pembunuh yang kental... oh, rupanya Mikasa menodongkan pedangnya ke leherku.

Eeeeh?!

"... ada kata-kata terakhir, Eren?"

Aku membanting kotak mesum nomor dua itu, lalu berteriak lantang ke dunia yang jahat ini.

"SELURUH HIDUPKU ADALAH KEBOHONGAN!"

-End-

* * *

A/N

So... yeah. Bayangkan reaksi Eren dan seluruh fans SnK kalau ini beneran terjadi.

... jayus? Oke...

* * *

- Omake -

Mengabaikan mayat Eren yang berusaha beregenerasi...

"... sebenarnya orang ini punya _fetish_ macam apa?_ Daughter-complex_, _siscon_, atau _MILF_?" komentar Levi sambil mengibaskan beberapa komik R-18 itu di depannya. Tak ada yang menyadari salah satunya tiba-tiba menghilang di balik rompinya...

"Sekarang aku tau alasan dia mengadopsi Mikasa. Dasar om-om mesum," sambung Jean.

"... !?" Wajah Mikasa seolah meledak setelah dia membuka-buka halaman 'Imouto Complex'. Hidungnya juga mimisan.

Hange mengintip dari pundaknya, lalu bersiul.

"Oi oi, apa ini legal dilakukan oleh kakak dan adik?!"

"M-Mikasa! Senior Hange! Jangan dibaca!" teriak Armin.

Hanji cuma menyeringai.

"Heh, jangan salah paham, Armin-_kun_. Aku sukanya BL."

Levi dan para cowok senior langsung melangkah jauh-jauh dari cewek berkacamata itu.

"BL...? Apa itu?"

Kacamata Hange berkilauan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Oi, anak baru! Jangan tanyakan itu padanya!" teriak Levi.

Tapi, terlambat... Hange sudah menyeret Armin ke pojok ruangan dengan senyuman iblis.

Levi dan para senior lain pun melakukan salut tentara dengan khidmat, turut berbelasungkawa atas kepolosan yang hilang.


	3. Diary

Theme 3: Diary

Character: Mikasa

Setting: Setelah duel Eren vs Annie di dekat Wall Sina, so fanon.

Summary: Mikasa menemukan buku harian milik Annie. Dia pun membacanya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis pirang itu, mengenai manusia, misinya sebagai _shifter_, dan... Eren.

* * *

**Daily Lives of Recon Corps**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic**

**SnK ©Isayama Hajime**

**Theme 3: Diary**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang tak biasa bagi Polisi Militer (PM).

Mereka sibuk! Padahal biasanya mereka bermalas-malasan, mangkir dari pekerjaan mereka, saking tenangnya suasana distrik dalam Wall Maria. Tapi tidak hari itu.

Ini semua karena kemunculan tiba-tiba Titan di Distrik Stohess. "Tiba-tiba", karena PM cuek terhadap perkembangan berita di luar wilayah kerja mereka.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya, adalah eksekusi rencana Erwin Smith yang gemilang, yaitu rencana penangkapan salah satu personel pemula PM, Annie Leonhardt alias Female Titan. Dia adalah seorang _shifter_, julukan yang diberikan Hange Zoe pada manusia yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi Titan.

Penyelidikan Erwin dengan menggunakan testimoni dari Armin Arlert menyimpulkan, bahwa Annie adalah Female Titan yang mengacaukan ekspedisi ke-57 Korps Survey.

Rencana yang... tidak terlalu sukses. Meskipun Eren Yeager, seorang _shifter_ yang tergabung dalam Korps Survey, berhasil memojokkannya, Annie mengurung diri dalam penjara kristalnya yang tak bisa diapa-apakan.

Tapi paling tidak, Female Titan sudah tertangkap.

Setelah Erwin mengurus segala sesuatu mengenai penyegelan kristal yang menyimpan Annie, anggota Korps Survey yang ikut terlibat dalam misi itu pun bisa beristirahat.

Di tengah kesibukan di markas MP dengan segala urusan mengenai kerusakan kota dan korban jiwa dalam misi itu, sang pahlawan tertidur dengan tenang. Tentunya ditemani sang heroine... berdua saja, di kamar perawatan.

Wajah sang heroine memerah menyadari fakta itu, tapi dia segera menghela napas.

"Fuu..."

Mikasa, di balik sifat tenangnya, berulangkali mendapat serangan panik tiba-tiba jika mengingat kalau dia hanya berdua saja dengan Eren dalam kamar itu.

Ini semua salah Armin. Kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba meninggalkannya?

Terlepas dari itu, sebenarnya Mikasa senang bisa berada di sana. Saat ini, dialah yang paling dibutuhkan Eren yang kepayahan secara fisik dan mental itu.

Fisik, karena dia harus berduel dengan _Female Titan_ dalam wujud Titan-nya. Menurut senior Hanji, saat itu durasi transformasi Eren lebih lama dari biasanya. Belum lagi memaksa regenerasi luka-luka yang dideritanya. Jadi, dia mungkin tak akan bangun selama berhari-hari.

Mental, karena... sebenarnya Eren ragu dalam misi tadi. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin mempercayai faktas bahwa Annie adalah _Female Titan_. Bahkan amarahnya pada sang titan yang menghabisi teman-temannya dari pasukan elit Korporal Levi seolah dilupakannya begitu saja.

Karena mengingat itulah, terutama faktor kedua, Mikasa bisa menenangkan diri lagi. Atau, lebih tepatnya, sedikit panik dan melupakan rasa malunya tadi.

Pikiran Mikasa terfokus pada satu hal.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di antara Eren dan Annie?

Kenapa... Eren ragu untuk menyerang Annie?

Apa dia tak ingin menyakitinya? Dengan kata lain, memiliki perasaan tertentu pada si pirang?

Mikasa sudah menanyakan, tapi Eren bisa mengelak dengan mudah memanfaatkan kekacauan situasi. Tapi, yah, masih banyak waktu untuk menanyakan ini padanya... setelah dia sadar.

Kemudian, kenapa... Annie ingin menangkap Eren?

Untuk Annie, ceritanya lain. Dia sudah menjadi kristal yang tak bisa ditembus, entah kapan akan tersadar kembali.

Saat memikirkan itu, Mikasa teringat sesuatu. Dia lalu merogoh saku di rompi seragamnya, untuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Bersampul coklat yang tidak mencolok, dan bertuliskan _"Nikki" _sebagai titelnya. Buku itu ditemukannya waktu dia membantu PM menggeledah kamar Annie setelah penangkapan. Tersembunyi di balik bantal, cukup mengherankan kenapa hanya dia yang bisa menemukannya.

"'_Nikki'_..." gumam Mikasa, sekali lagi membaca judul buku yang ditulis dengan huruf-huruf asing itu. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia bisa membaca dan mengerti artinya. "Artinya buku harian."

Buku harian seorang _shifter_ tentu adalah sebuah petunjuk amat penting, kalau saja isinya ditulis dengan huruf yang normal. Tapi, isi buku itu juga ditulis dengan huruf asing seperti di judul. Mereka akan membutuhkan seorang penerjemah bahasa asing kalau ingin menyelidikinya, dan sampai saat itu, buku itu akan disita.

Mikasa tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia... merasa harus membaca buku itu.

"Aku... ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Annie selama ini. Mengenai teman-teman, mengenai misinya sebagai _shifter_... dan Eren," gumamnya, mengulang apa yang mendasari keputusannya mengambil barang bukti.

Buku itu pasti menyimpan semua jawaban pertanyaannya.

Jadi tanpa berpikir lagi, Mikasa membukanya pelan-pelan. Yang pertama dia temukan adalah tulisan Annie yang sangat rapi, lalu catatan yang ditulis tidak rutin. Kadang seminggu tiap hari ada, kadang cuma tiga hari sekali... bahkan ada yang berbulan-bulan kosong.

Mengabaikan hal-hal tadi, Mikasa mulai membacanya. Dimulai dari catatan pertama yang menunjukkan tahun 844, enam tahun lalu.

...

_12 Juli 844_

_Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis buku harian._

_Aku menulis ini karena ayah tiba-tiba mulai berbicara aneh._

_Dia minta maaf padaku dan memintaku menganggap seluruh dunia adalah musuh._

_Berarti, aku harus menganggapnya sebagai musuh juga?_

_Tapi, dia berjanji akan terus bersamaku._

_Musuh yang terus bersamaku... aku tidak mengerti._

_..._

_19 Januari 845_

_Sekarang aku ada dalam Wall Rose, dengan hanya membawa pakaian dan buku ini._

_Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat rumah kami diserbu Titan._

_Sekarang ayah tidak ada bersamaku, sepertinya dia... dimakan Titan. Dia melanggar satu-satunya janji yang dia buat._

_Tapi, aku tidak merasakan apapun._

_..._

_10 Maret 845_

_Aku memutuskan bergabung dengan militer. Paling tidak, aku akan mendapatkan makanan dan tempat untuk tidur. Belum lagi, kesempatan bergabung dengan Polisi Militer dan menjalani hidup enak dalam Wall Sina._

_Aku bisa menghadapi latihan keras di sini, tapi instruktor botak itu... menyebalkan. Shadis, sesuai sifatnya. _

_..._

_13 Maret 845_

_Aku bertemu lagi dengan Reiner dan Bert. Rupanya mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan Titan di desa kami... walaupun untuk itu Berik harus mati dimakan._

_Aku... tidak merasakan apapun._

...

_21 Maret 845_

_Aku melihat anak itu untuk pertama kali, dia berkoar-koar saat kami tengah makan. Sesama kadet, tapi matanya menunjukkan ketangguhan layaknya prajurit veteran. Atau mungkin mata seseorang yang telah mengalami suatu tragedi._

_... dia anak yang berisik._

...

_23 Agustus 845_

_Hari ini ada latihan pertarungan dasar._

_Aku tidak mengerti untuk apa latihan ini. Musuh kita adalah raksasa puluhan meter, bukan para pemabuk di bar setempat._

_Aku hendak kabur, tapi Reiner dan... anak itu mendatangiku untuk menantangku latih tanding. Dia ngotot dan Reiner juga berisik, jadi kuladeni._

_Hanya dalam semenit, dia sudah terkapar di tanah._

_Herannya, dia memandangku dengan mata hijaunya yang bercahaya, seolah anak kecil yang menemukan mainan baru. Dia lalu mengajakku berkenalan, karena selama ini dia tak pernah bertemu langsung dariku, dan hanya mendengar tentangku dr Reiner._

_Namanya Eren , nama yang tak asing... kupikir._

_Latihan hari ini kuakhiri dengan membuat Reiner terjengkang._

_Ini karena kau menghalangiku kabur dan menceritakan aku pada Eren._

_..._

_30 Agustus 845_

_Latihan pertarungan dasar lagi._

_Anak itu menantangku lagi... dan dia kalah lagi. Dengan cara dan akhir yang sama._

_Di balik semua omongan besarnya, dia anak yang lemah. Fisiknya boleh, tapi tekniknya sangat kurang. Dia juga terlalu tidak sabaran, tipe orang yang cepat mati._

_Waktu aku memikirkan itu, dia bangkit lagi untuk melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba... yang gagal dengan indah, membuatnya menatap langit lagi karena kubanting._

_... aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kata 'lagi' pada catatan hari ini._

_..._

_7 November 845_

_Setelah kupikir lagi, sejak latihan pertarungan dasar dimulai, hanya itulah yang kutulis dalam buku ini. Dan, itu wajar, karena hal yang menarik hanya terjadi pada latihan ini._

_Hal yang berhubungan dengan seorang _masochist_ bermata hijau, Eren._

_Seperti hari ini. Latih tanding dengannya seolah menjadi rutinitas mingguan._

_Dia memang tidak bertambah jago. Hasilnya selalu sama, dia terbaring menghadap langit. Atau kalau suasana hatiku sedang jelek, kubuat dia mencium tanah air tercinta._

_Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda._

_Dia... memujiku._

"_Kamu luar biasa!" katanya._

_Mungkin baginya ini sama seperti memuji Reiner yang kuat atau Armin yang pintar, tanpa ada maksud lain, tapi... _

_Baru pertama kali aku dipuji orang selain ayah, dan itu terasa aneh. _

_Aneh... tapi menyenangkan, kurasa._

_Eren meneruskan bertanya tentang teknikku, dan di luar kebiasaanku, kujelaskan singkat kalau ayahku mengajar bela diri. Pembicaraan kami hari itu berakhir dengan permintaan Eren untuk melatihnya bela diri._

_Aku menyanggupinya. Karena, aku bisa melampiaskan stres padanya dengan alasan demonstrasi teknik baru._

...

_6 Maret 846_

_Hari ini di luar kebiasaan, aku menanyakan sesuatu pada orang lain. Lebih tepatnya, aku menanyakan alasan Eren berlatih padaku. _

_Aku ingin tahu. Apakah dia seperti anak-anak cowok lain yang ingin bertambah kuat hanya untuk pamer? Atau dia memang _masochist_ dan ingin kuhajar setiap hari?_

_Tapi, jawabannya di luar dugaanku._

"_Aku ingin bertambah kuat. Melebihi Mikasa, jadi dia nggak perlu melindungiku lagi."_

_Ternyata dia ingin terbebas dari cewek posesif itu._

_Aku... menyukai alasannya._

_..._

_13 Maret 846_

_Hari ini, aku bertindak di luar kebiasaan lagi. _

_Sebelum Eren mendatangiku, aku sudah menyeretnya. Dia tampak keheranan, bahkan Reiner dan Bert bertingkah seolah-olah Wall Sina akan runtuh. Nggak sopan. _

_Setelah menghajar Reiner, aku menyeret Eren ke tempat biasanya, di pinggir lapangan. Dia curiga padaku yang menyeretnya, tapi setelah kukatakan kalau aku cuma ingin _sparring_ seperti biasa, ekspresinya yang biasa muncul lagi._

_Latihan hari ini lebih santai dari biasanya. Kubiarkan dia memasukkan beberapa serangan... tapi dasar cowok, dia langsung terlalu percaya diri karenanya. Jadi kubanting lagi dia untuk menjernihkan kepalanya._

_Setelah itu, aku... ya, aku mengajaknya ngobrol. _

_Ini suatu langkah maju, menurutku._

_..._

_14 Agustus 846_

_Tanpa aku sadari, sudah hampir setahun aku melakukan rutinitas yang sama dengan Eren. _Sparring_ dan berbicara untuk menghabiskan waktu latihan. Selama itu juga harus harus kuakui,sparring dengan Eren menjadi acara yang paling kutunggu tiap minggunya._

_Kupikir dia juga menantikan itu, karena dia selalu datang padaku dengan wajah berseri dan membawa cerita baru, walaupun kebanyakan tentang kebodohan para cowok. _

_Bandingkan dgku yang hanya bisa berkomentar pendek... _

_Maaf ya, sifatku memang seperti ini._

_..._

_7 November 846_

_Kalau aku tak salah ingat, tepat hari ini, setahun sudah aku melatih Eren._

_Dia sudah sedikit jago sekarang... kuulangi, sedikit._

_Gerak tipuannya jadi semakin bagus karena dia sudah bisa memendam keinginan agresifnya, tapi dia tak pernah benar-benar memukulku._

_Jadi, kutantang dia. Kalau dia berhasil membuatku terlentang, akan kuajari jurus baru._

_... dan dia berhasil. Entah karena aku lengah atau tanpa sadar sudah meremehkannya._

_Tendangannya di mata kaki sudah cukup untuk membuatku jatuh._

_Dia... mengalahkanku dengan teknikku sendiri!_

_Diapun duduk di atasku dengan wajah amat bangga... walaupun sedetik kemudian keadaan berbalik._

_Aku menjepitnya dengan kedua kakiku dan kubanting dia. Tentu saja dia marah karena tak sempat menikmati kemenangannya... selama itu dia tak menyadari kalau jantungku berdegup amat keras._

_Aku... perasaanku campur aduk._

_Di satu sisi, sebagai guru latihannya aku harus bangga karena hasil latihannya terwujud. Di sisi lain, kalau dia sudah bisa mengalahkanku, berarti latihan bersamanya harus kuakhiri..._

_Jadi, aku bertanya apa kita perlu melanjutkan ini... dan dengan entengnya dia bilang bahwa aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajarinya teknik baru. Dengan kata lain, kita akan terus berlatih._

_Aku senang._

_..._

_14 November 846_

_Hari ini dia tampak lebih semangat dari biasanya. Alasannya jelas karena aku akhirnya mengajari dia teknik baru. Walaupun untuk itu Bert yang iseng menonton latihan harus rela jadi percontohan._

_Setelah itu, aku iseng menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup ramai dibicarakan para kadet cewek selama beberapa minggu ini._

_Mikasa Ackerman. _

_Eren dan dia memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda, tapi menurut gosipnya, sudah tinggal serumah sejak kecil. Pertanyaannya: apa mereka adalah teman masa kecilnya... atau saudara angkat?_

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Eren malah menceritakan masa kecil mereka._

_Rupanya Eren menyelamatkan Mikasa dari penculik yang membunuh keluarganya, lalu ayahnya mengajaknya tinggal bersama keluarga Yeager._

_Dari cerita sepanjang itu, aku hanya mengingat bahwa Eren membunuh 2 penculik pada usia 8 tahun. Itu... kupikir itu cukup keren._

_Sejak saat itu, aku mengubah pandanganku ke Eren._

_Lucu. Hanya perlu setahun untuk Eren bisa membuatku seperti ini. Bandingkan dengan duo idiot itu yang berusaha mendekatiku sejak kecil..._

_..._

_12 April 848_

_Hari ini hari yang menyakitkan._

_Aku _sparring_ dengan Eren seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa saat itu aku memutuskan untuk berlama-lama menindihnya, menunjukkan supremasiku. _

_Dia tidak tampak keberatan... dasar maso._

_Kemudian Reiner jatuh dari langit._

_Bukan jatuh, tapi Ackerman melemparnya. Sepertinya ini deklarasi perang darinya. _

_Apa dia tidak terima keluarga satu-satunya diperlakukan buruk? Atau... ya, setelah kupikir lagi, wajah waktu itu adalah wajah cemburu._

_Hal ini membuat seluruh latihan terhenti. Bahkan Shadis yang biasanya sok melerai, juga ikut menonton. Dia memaksa Eren jadi juri karena menurutnya, ini semua terjadi gara-gara dia. _

_Setelah pertarungan dimulai, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. _

_Yang kuingat adalah aku tersadar di ruang klinik dengan sekujur badan sakit, Mikasa di ranjang seberangku, dan Eren yang gugup menunggu di tengah kami. Sepertinya dia dipaksa Shadis mendampingi kami sampai sadar, walaupun dia bilang secara jujur kalau dia khawatir. _

_Saat aku menulis ini aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak menanyakan siapa pemenang duel tadi ke Eren... aku penasaran._

_Karena, benar kata Shadis, ini semua gara-gara dia. _

_..._

Setelah membaca tulisan mengenai duel mereka yang legendaris (di angkatan 104) itu, Mikasa menutup buku. Sepertinya dia harus berhenti sejenak karen kepalanya tak bisa mengatasi banyak informasi yang masuk sekaligus.

Masa lalu Annie yang tak jelas, keputusannya bergabung dalam militer, dan yang paling penting... hubungannya dengan Eren.

Dia menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit di sana menjadi pelarian atas pemikirannya saat itu.

"_Jadi, tujuan Eren berlatih dengan Annie adalah untuk melepaskan diri dariku? Kenapa...? Aku hanya ingin terus bersamanya... kenapa dia selalu bertingkah sok kuat dan menolakku?"_  
Yang menyakitkan, meskipun Eren menolak perhatiannya, dia beralih ke Annie. Gadis berambut pirang itu juga menanggapinya dengan enteng, dilihat dari penyebutan nama Eren yang semakin sering setelah mereka mulai berlatih bersama.

Badan Mikasa bergetar.

"_Kupikir itu cuma cerita kami berdua saja..." _pikirnya, merujuk pada Eren yang menceritakan masa kecil mereka pada Annie.

Serius. Kenapa dia tak pernah menyadari kedekatan kedua orang itu? Bahkan, dia cuma sekali mengkonfrontasi Annie... itupun setelah dia melihat Eren dibanting di depan matanya.

Sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka...?

Mikasa langsung merasakan keengganan untuk terus membaca.

... tapi dia tak boleh berhenti di sini. Informasi yang dia dapatkan masih sangat kurang.

Jadi Mikasa mempersiapkan mentalnya dan mulai membaca lagi. Kali ini dia melompati beberapa tulisan, langsung ke tahun terakhir Annie di akademi militer... alias, tulisannya di tahun ini.

...

_10 Februari 850_

_Aku lulus sebagai peringkat keempat terbaik pada angkatan 104. _

_Itu bukan suatu hal yang membanggakan. Kalau orang sepertiku saja bisa mencapai posisi setinggi ini, kupikir pada akhirnya, militer tidak ada apa-apanya._

_Yang mengejutkan, Ackerman bisa mengalahkan Reiner dan Bert. Dasar, sepertinya mereka jadi lembek. Ksatria macam apa itu?_

_Lalu, Eren ada di posisi 5, tepat di bawahku. Cukup mengejutkan... menurutku dia lebih pantas ada di posisiku. Perkembangannya selama 3 tahun ini impresif._

_Aku sebagai guru... dan teman, cukup bangga karenanya._

_Teman. Istilah itu cukup aneh waktu kuucapkan... tapi yang jelas, anak bermulut besar yang menyebalkan itu akhirnya bisa mencapai tahap ini._

_Ya, benar-benar impresif._

_..._

_15 Februari 850_

_Besok setelah _shift_ siang, kadet harus sudah pergi ke markas pasukan pilihannya masing-masing. Jadi, bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari terakhir angkatan 104 bisa bersama-sama._

_Seperti biasanya, aku tidak merasa sedih atas perpisahan yang akan terjadi, toh aku memang tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak._

_Eren tiba-tiba membisikiku waktu jam makan pagi. Dia ingin berbicara serius, sebelum kita berpisah. _

_Waktu itu hanya Krista yang melihat tindakan Eren itu, meskipun dia atas kesadarannya sendiri menjamin bahwa mulutnya tertutup. Kalau tidak seisi akademi bisa heboh oleh gosip tidak jelas. Tapi, sebelum aku pergi, Krista memberiku tatapan yang mengatakan, "semoga sukses"._

_Oke, gara-gara itu aku jadi sedikit grogi. Sedikit._

_Apalagi setelah aku berada di depan Eren._

_Melihat pandangannya yang amat serius, aku mulai berpikir kalau dia benar-benar akan menyatakan sesuatu padaku. Sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan hubungan kita sebagai guru-murid dan teman seangkatan..._

_Tapi, tentu saja... dia tidak berniat melakukan hal sia-sia seperti cuma ingin _sparring_ terakhir dgnku sebelum berpisah._

_Kali ini, dia benar-benar serius, berani menyerangku tidak seperti latihan biasanya. Tapi, gerakannya masih terlalu mudah dibaca... walaupunsemua itu disengaja dan akhirnya dia bisa mengecohku dengan teknik kaki yang biasa kugunakan._

_Luar biasa, kataku jujur waktu dia membantuku berdiri. Dia menjawab kalau ini karena latihanku, dan... tersenyum padaku. _

_Senyuman yang berbeda dari yang biasa dia tunjukkan waktu dia berbicara denganku, atau bahkan teman-teman dekatnya. Bahkan berbeda dari yang dia tunjukkan ke Mikasa. Senyum yang menyaingi teriknya matahari._

_Aku membalas senyumannya._

_Dia lalu mengucapkan terimakasih padaku... atas latihan, teknik, dan aku yang menemaninya tiap selesai latihan. Aku jawab dengan sarkastik kalau itu lebih baik diucapkan di akhir perang saat aku bisa menyelamatkannya di saat-saat terakhir, tapi dia memaksa. _

_Semua ini terjadi tanpa tangan kami terlepas dari tautan._

_Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya dia ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi, dia matanya mengatakan kalau masih banyak yang dia simpan._

_Tapi akhirnya dia tak mengatakan apa itu dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. _

_..._

_16 Februari 850_

_Si jangkung itu menyerang tembok tanpa peringatan... walaupun sebenarnya itu waktu yang tepat karena para kadet masih belum terbiasa._

_Tapi terserah, toh aku takkan mati di sini._

_Aku ditugaskan di garis depan bersama Bert, dan reguku kehilangan 3 orang karen dimakan Titan. Aku tidak kenal mereka, jadi tidak merasakan apapun._

_Tapi, Eren... dia juga mati._

_Seharusnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat mendengarnya langsung dari Arlert, tapi entah kenapa... ada "sesuatu" yang terasa hilang. Suatu... sensasi yang hangat saat aku bersama dia. Hatiku langsung terasa dingin, tidak komplet. _

_Tapi semua perasaan aneh itu buyar saat aku melihat Eren keluar dari tengkuk Titan._

_Dia... seorang _shifter_ sepertiku!_

_Bertambah lagi alasan kenapa aku tak bisa membenci anak menyebalkan itu._

_..._

_15 Maret 850_

_Aku bergabung dengan PM seperti keinginanku._

_Di saat yang sama, aku mendengar bahwa Eren dibebaskan secara bersyarat asal dia bergabung dengan Pasukan Survey. Jadi impiannya juga terwujud, walaupun harus berputar-putar dulu._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum dia berangkat keluar Wall Rose._

_..._

_21 Juni 850_

_Ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku memutuskan... aku harus menangkap Eren._

_Seorang ksatria memberitahuku kalau _shifter_ pemula seperti Eren adalah jalan keluar dari tembok-tembok ini. Kalau aku membawanya, aku bisa pulang ke rumah. _

_Atau... itu hal yang terus kukatakan untuk membohongi diriku sendiri. _

_..._

_22 Juni 850_

_Aku mendapat info kalau besok Pasukan Survey akan memulai ekspedisi keluar Wall Maria. Itulah kesempatanku menangkap Eren._

_Malam ini, aku terus memikirkan rencana untuk besok. Tapi aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikiranku juga dipenuhi hal lain yang tidak penting._

_Alasan lain kenapa aku harus menangkap Eren. Alasan yang sejak kemarin selalu berusaha kupendam, alasan yang egois dan terlalu asing bagiku, seorang ksatria. _

_Aku... ingin bersama Eren saat pulang nanti._

_..._

_23 Juni 850_

_Formasi Pasukan Survey benar-benar bagus, harus aku akui itu. Tapi aku bertemu dengan idiot berotot itu, dan dia memberitahuku lokasi Eren. _

_Aku lalu sampai di Hutan Pohon Raksasa._

_Eren ada di situ, di tengah kelompok elit Levi. Dia tampak panik melihatku dan ingin bertransformasi... tapi entah kenapa dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah kawanannya mengoceh._

_Penganggu. _

_Gara-gara terlalu memfokuskan diri pada Eren, aku terperangkap, di tengah tali baja dan pasukan inti yang dipimpin sang komandan. Ini... cukup gawat. Tapi kugunakan komandoku atas para Titan dan kabur._

_Kemudian, sesuai keinginanku tadi, aku membunuh semua anggota kawanan Eren. Mereka cukup menyulitkan, tapi aku lebih berpengalaman sebagai Titan._

_Eren segera bertransformasi dalam kemarahannya._

_Tapi, Eren. Kenapa kau marah padaku? Manusia mati kalau mereka dibunuh, itu sudah kodrat alam._

_Apalagi, ini sebenarnya salahmu sendiri._

_Kamu punya kekuatan, tapi tidak memanfaatkannya. Kau termakan omongan manusia-manusia lemah dan jahat itu, melupakan ajaranku. Andai kau mengabaikan mereka dan langsung menghadapiku tadi, mereka tidak perlu mati. _

_... bukan berarti aku menyesal._

_..._

Ini dia, pikir Mikasa. Penyerangan Female Titan atas ekspedisi ke-57 Pasukan Survey. Ekspedisi gagal total yang berakibat penahanan Eren dan Komandan Erwin.

Semua salahnya.

Kalau saja Annie tidak mengacau saat itu, Eren takkan masuk dalam masa percobaan lagi. Pasukan elit Kapten Levi takkan mati. Komandan Erwin dan Pasukan Survey takkan kehilangan kepercayaan dari pemerintah dan masyarakat...

Dan Annie tak perlu tertangkap.

Mikasa masih belum bisa memahami alasan Annie nekat menangkap Eren... _shifter_ adalah jalan keluarnya dari tembok? Belum juga sebutan 'ksatria' yang sering muncul setelah Eren menunjukkan kemampuan transformasinya.

Satu hal yang dia pahami, _"Annie ingin bersama Eren waktu dia pulang..."_

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melupakan pemikiran barusan, Mikasa pun melanjutkan membaca halaman selanjutnya.

_..._

_Kami menari di tengah hutan. Dalam wujud Titan kami, saling menyerang, saling tindih, agresif. Pada awalnya tak ada yang benar-benar unggul meskipun aku terluka dan Eren masih segar-bugar. Kemarahan membuat tumpul serangannya. _

_Hm... setelah dipikir lagi, dalam wujud Titan, kami telanjang. Bertarung dl keadaan seperti itu... apalagi waktu Eren menindihku dan meneriaki wajahku... itu seperti adegan sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta. Ya, itu terdengar cukup erotis... _

_Tapi cukup dengan fantasi kotorku. _

_Kuakhiri pertarungan itu dengan teknik terbaikku, tendangan ke arah kepala... saat dia _shock_ melihat kuda-kudaku._

_Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, Eren? Aku kecewa._

_Aku menang... tapi di saat yang sama, mengingat kekalahanku._

...

Itu adalah tulisan terakhir dari buku harian Annie. Dilihat dari bekas robekan di belakangnya, sepertinya dia berusaha menuliskan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tapi tidak bisa karena frustasi. Ya... kejadian saat Mikasa dan Levi menyergapnya berdua untuk merebut kembali Eren darinya. Melakukan hal yang harusnya membutuhkan suatu pasukan khusus, hanya berdua. Seperti itulah batas kemampuan prajurit baru elit dan prajurit terkuat umat manusia... tidaklah salah jika Annie merasa frustasi. Bahkan menurut Kapten Levi, sang Female Titan menangisi kekalahannya saat itu.

Tapi itu semua tidak ada dalam pikiran Mikasa, yang kini menundukkan kepalanya di samping ranjang Eren. Kedua tangannya meremas buku harian yang baru selesai dibacanya itu, cukup keras tapi tidak sampai merusak. Hal yang patut mendapat pujian karena sejak tadi dia menahan amarahnya.

Marah.

"_Ini alasan Eren ragu waktu akan berhadapan dengan Annie..."_

Mikasa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab pada misi tadi, tapi dia tidak merasa puas. Karena jika ada satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan setelah membaca, itu adalah keakraban Eren dengan seorang pengkhianat.

Alasan Eren ingin bertambah kuat dan Eren yang menceritakan masa lalunya. Eren yang memujinya. Eren yang _tertarik_.

Annie yang kehilangan semua sifat sinisnya di dunia nyata dalam tulisannya. Annie yang menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang. Annie yang _terobsesi_. Annie yang _menginginkan Eren._

Hal-hal itu membuat mereka jadi sangat akrab selama pelatihan akademi. Semua hanya dalam setahun. Dari guru dan murid dadakan menjadi... teman? Sahabat?

... atau hanya 2 orang yang saling mengerti?

Karena kedekatan mereka menimbulkan sesuatu yang berbeda, yang tak pernah muncul pada diri mereka sebelumnya.

...

Pada akhirnya, aku menyimpan baik-baik buku harian itu. Semua petunjuk mengenai _shifter_ yang ada di sana tidaklah terlalu penting untuk diberikan kepada militer.

Ada yang lebih penting... jadi aku harus menyimpannya sampai saat itu tiba. Ya... saat Annie terbangun dari penjara kristalnya, aku bisa menggunakan buku sebagai senjata ini dalam konfrontasiku dengannya.

Armin sering bilang, tidak ada yang adil dalam pertempuran dan cinta.

Aku sangat setuju atas perkataannya, apalagi dalam kejadian di mana pertempuran dan cinta menyatu membentuk konflik...

Hahaha.

Aku tertawa. Mengabaikan kerongkonganku yang kering, aku tertawa. Ada yang membuatku geli, meskipun semua ini.

... perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan cemburu karena Eren diperhatikan gadis lain? Atau karena Eren sepertinya lebih tertarik pada gadis lain itu?

Bukan...

Ini perasaan berdebar karena... senang.

Akhirnya... aku dapat rival yang sepadan.

Aku memang menang start, sudah 6 tahun bersama Eren... tapi Annie, dia memiliki keunggulan dalam interaksi mereka di akademi. Hanya setahun, tapi penuh makna.

Ya, cepatlah bangun, Annie Leonhardt...

Aku terima tantanganmu.

- End -

* * *

A/N

Pada hari itu, kaum pria mendapat peringatan... bahwa rivalitas 2 orang wanita tidak ada batasannya.

Btw, untuk fic ini aku pakai beberapa istilah dari fandom SnK luar negeri...

Shifter, lengkapnya Titan Shifter contohnya, adalah sebutan fans buat karakter2 yang bisa menjadi Titan. Eren, Annie, "dancing titan", dan 2 ababil itu.


	4. Epithet

Theme 4: Epithet

Characters: Eren

Setting: setelah identitas Colossal & Armored Titan terbongkar

Summary: Eren ingin nama julukan yang keren untuk wujud Titan-nya

* * *

**Daily Lives of Recon Corps**

**A Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic**

**SnK ©Isayama Hajime**

**Theme 4: Epithet**

* * *

Semua bermula setelah pertempuran melawan Titan berkelakuan aneh di dekat Wall Rose. Pertarungan berhasil diselesaikan tanpa jatuh korban berlebihan berkat Eren dan Ymir. Ymir terluka dan sedang dirawat, sedangkan prajurit lainnya kini berpatroli di atas kuda.

"... aku ingin nama julukan."

Tiba-tiba Eren berceletuk.

Ini mengundang kawan-kawannya dari Pasukan Survey menolehinya dengan wajah kaget. Jean dan Hange bahkan tertawa.

"Memangnya umurmu berapa, Yeager, sepuluh tahun?!" komentar Kapten Levi, sinis.

"K-kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu, Eren?" tanya Armin, mencoba mendinginkan suasana dengan pertanyaan netralnya... walaupun wajah terhiburnya mengkhianati maksudnya.

"Mungkin dia terlalu banyak bertransformasi?" Connie memakai kepala botaknya itu untuk memikirkan alasan Eren.

"Connie benar, apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" Krista memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Eren... adalah Eren," Mikasa di luar dugaan tidak memelototi Krista dan berkomentar demikian.

"ARRRGH!" Eren berteriak kesal. "Kenapa reaksi kalian begitu?"

Jean dan yang lain saling memandang, lalu mengangkat bahu mereka dengan kompak. Armin mencoba menenangkan Eren, dan Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis.

Eren meraung lagi, "Aku berkata, aku ingin nama julukan!"

Itu berhasil membuat semua orang terdiam. Aah, seorang _shifter_ dengan masalah emosi. Bisa gawat kalau dia bertransformasi di tengah-tengah formasi! Jadi, apa boleh buat, mereka harus meladeninya... lagipula, ekspresi frustasi Eren bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri di tengah kebosanan tugas mereka.

"Julukan! Nama julukan! Kalian tahu, yang biasanya diberikan pemerintah pada senjata rahasia dan semacamnya!" teriak Eren dengan gerakan tangan yang berlebihan.

Paduan suara "oooh" menyambut penjelasan Eren itu, membuatnya makin kesal. Tapi lagi-lagi Armin berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"B-benar juga! Nama julukan! Eren sudah sangat membantu dengan kemampuan transformasinya, jadi kupikir kita bisa memberinya nama yang keren sebagai tanda terimakasih!"

"Hm... ide bagus seperti biasa, Arlert. Ini juga untuk mempermudah perencanaan karena nama julukan juga bisa digunakan sebagai nama kode," Hange mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Intinya ada di wujud Titan-nya... kita bisa memberinya nama sesuai penampilan atau kemampuan khusus Titan tersebut," kata Krista. "Contohnya R-"

"Pengkhianat berotot," Eren memotong perkataan anak pirang itu sebelum dia mengucapkan nama terkutuk yang bisa membuat lidahnya membusuk.

"Um, maksudku, _Armored Titan_. Ciri-cirinya adalah... dia pakai armor," Krista memandang Jean, meminta anak itu melanjutkan.

"Wujud manusianya berotot tebal seperti baju besi?"

Semua orang mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka dapat ide. Eren pun melanjutkan pancingannya.

"... pengkhianat jangkung."

"_Colossal Titan_ karena dia besar?"

"Ya, wujud manusianya juga tinggi."

"Annie Leonhardt?"

"_Female Titan_ karena wujud Titan-nya benar-benar cewek. Maksudku, lihat bokongnya!" jawab Jean, terlalu bersemangat. Menyadari tatapan teman-temannya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan.

Sementara itu, Mikasa diam saja dengan pandangan _yandere_ karena Eren memanggil nama Annie, berbeda dengan kedua pengkhianat itu.

"Jean benar! Wujud Titan itu mirip dengan wujud aslinya... jadi, uh. Kau tahu. Dada Female Titan cukup besar untuk ukuran makhluk sepertinya, jadi sebenarnya Annie juga-" sekarang Connie yang berfantasi aneh.

Tapi Eren segera menghentikannya dengan tegas.

"... Annie akan membunuhmu."

Walaupun dia menyebut Annie, aura yang muncul di sekitarnya mengatakan kalau dialah yang akan melakukan ancaman itu. Saat Eren merasa puas karena Connie langsung menciut, dia merasakan aura pembunuh yang lebih pekat lagi... dari Mikasa.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian cewek dengan syal merah itu, Eren berbicara lagi. "Uh... dan yang kalian lihat kemarin, _Beast Titan_."

Krista dan Connie langsung bergidik mengingat itu. Kastil Utgard dan serbuan Titan yang hampir membunuh mereka semua...

"Itu julukan sementara dari kami," kata Hange, bangga. "Karena, yah secara fisik, dia memang hewan buas."

"Dia mirip kera. Kau tahu kera? Saudara kembarmu, yang dikatakan sebagai nenek moyang umat manusia," komentar Kapten Levi.

Semua orang tertawa walaupun si pelempar guyonan diam saja. Eren semakin kesal.

"Pokoknya aku ingin julukan yang keren! Aku sudah banyak beraksi... seperti kata Armin, paling nggak pikirkan nama yang keren buatku sebagai bayarannya!" Eren menggerutu.

"Hei, kalau kamu bicara begitu, lihat Ymir! Dia juga nggak punya julukan dan santai saja!" kata Connie.

Yah, gadis yang bersangkutan masih tak sadarkan diri, tentunya dia tenang-tenang saja... tapi mereka lupa kalau ada juru bicara Ymir di sini.

"Eh? Ymir? Dia 'kan... _Dancing Titan_?" komentar Krista.

"... permisi?"

"_Dancing Titan_. Karena gerakannya paling cepat dibandingkan _shifter_ lain, seolah-olah dia menari dengan indah..." Krista menjelaskannya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Aah, aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Chibi Titan_..." komentar Hange.

Krista tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab, "Itu terlalu imut, Ymir tidak akan mau."

"Aaaarghhhh! Bahkan Ymir yang pemula bisa dapat julukan! Kenapa aku tidaaaak?!"

"Ymir bukan pemula! Gerakannya adalah gerakan seorang yang sudah sangat berpengalaman, beda denganmu!"

Oh... kalau sudah berurusan dengan Ymir, bahkan Krista pun bisa berkomentar tajam. Eren langsung tak bisa berbicara menanggapi sang _petite angel_ yang seolah-olah menghukum umatnya yang nakal itu. Bukan hanya Armin, Jean dan Connie; bahkan Kapten Levi saat itu melongo melihatnya... karena ngantuk.

"Oke, oke... melanjutkan yang tadi, kalau kita bicara julukan kita bicara tentang ciri khas," Hange mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Nah, untuk R-"

"Pengkhianat berotot," Eren memotong Hange, membuat wanita itu geleng-geleng.

"Ya, _dia_ dan _shifter _lain punya ciri masing-masing. Nah, Eren, APA ciri khasmu? Setelah kamu menemukannya, barulah kita bisa memberikan julukan yang cocok."

Semua orang langsung meletakkan jari di dagu mereka, berpikir. Orang pertama yang berkomentar justru dia yang tampak paling tidak peduli.

"... dia sering kalah. _Loser Titan_?" komentar Levi.

"Kapten, kau-" Eren menggeram.

"Mukanya seperti kadal, dan bisa menumbuhkan bagian tubuh yang putus... _Lizard Titan_," jawab Connie.

"Semua Titan juga bisa begitu. Dan wajah kadal? Paling nggak aku bisa menumbuhkan rambut! Ditolak."

"Sering meledak-ledak waktu transformasi. _Angry Titan_."

"... mirip nama permainan. Ditolak."

"Eren tidak mudah menyerah... _Stubborn Titan_?"

"Aneh."

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, sepertinya mereka semua sudah kehabisan ide.

"Jadi, apa?!" teriakan Eren memecah keheningan.

Tapi tidak ada lagi yang berbicara... sampai Mikasa akhirnya menjawab, "Eren tetaplah Eren bagaimanapun wujudnya. Jadi... aku akan tetap memanggilmu Eren."

Sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik syal merahnya. Jean mengumpat, Armin dan Krista tersenyum memahami, sedangkan yang lain cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Setuju!"

"Bah! Kebagusan kalau kau dapat julukan segala."

"Sebelum kau membunuh Titan sebanyak aku, akan tetap kupanggil bocah."

"Hm... apa Ymir juga lebih senang kalau aku panggil nama aslinya?"

Sepertinya yang lain setuju.

"Eh eh, apa kalian tidak mau dengar ideku dulu?"

"Tidak, senior Hange!" jawab prajurit baru lain, ingat akan kebiasaan sang _senpai_ untuk memperlakukan Titan seperti hewan peliharaan.

Eren memandang kawan-kawannya dengan heran. Memperlakukan dirinya yang seorang _shifter_ sebagai bahan guyonan, berebut memberinya nama-nama yang konyol... bahkan atasannya, melupakan kegagalannya seolah itu cuma kesalahan pemula.

Saat itu dia berpikir, kemanusiaan adalah hal yang lebih berharga dari kemampuan transformasinya. Pulang? Ksatria? Misi demi umat manusia? Persetan dengan semua itu! Senyuman kawan-kawannya jauh lebih bagus.

Eren menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"... yah, terserah kalian."

- End -

* * *

A/N

Yep. Penasaran, apa julukan yang pantas buat Eren?

Di forum luar, Eren dijuluki Rogue Titan, dan Ymir adalah Dancing Titan sesuai judul _chapter_ kemunculannya. So...


End file.
